


《灰域的医学用途》课后练习

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 警告：非常无聊、非常愚蠢、尴尬、OOC。简介：哈里尝试想着金自慰然后被金看到没有穿裤子（打出这行字就够我尴尬到牙酸），但《灰域的医学用途》是一本好书，遇到它一定要读。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	《灰域的医学用途》课后练习

**灰域的医学用途 -** _裸体是最重要的部分。在现代社会阻止我们展现真实自我的众多方式中，衣服可能是最压抑的……你甚至连裤子都不敢脱，对吧？_  
**你 -** _我可以，不过金在这里。_  
**灰域的医学用途 -** _你的搭档甚至比你还要压抑。多花点时间来接触你的身体，对你们双方都有好处。_  
**金·曷城 -** _你朝警督的方向瞥了一眼，他像往常一样站着，双手整齐地叠在背后。他脑子里想的东西——如果他真的在思考的话——对你来说绝对是不透明的。_  
**你-** 让这本灰绿色封面的小书滑入黄色购物袋。它对你治疗宿醉的良方嗤之以鼻又质疑你不敢脱裤子，但毕竟是花钱买的。买书不读浪费钱。你决定独自一人时再与它探讨裸体冥想问题。

当天晚些时候，褴褛飞旋二楼你的房间。  
根据任务列表，22:00要前往木板道，从“猪猪女侠”手中取回警枪。距见面时间还有2小时，你向金建议各自回房间休息，将近22:00再出发。金接受了建议。  
于是，你、你的衣服、你的裤子、你的鞋子、你的黄色垃圾袋连同里面的垃圾，以及新买的书，一起关在你的房间，摊开在你的沙发上。  
**五感发达（触觉） -** 柔软。  
**五感发达（嗅觉） -** 汗渍和陈酒的臭味。也许……还有点尿味。  
**恐怖领带 -** 无聊！  
**钢筋铁骨 -** 这段时间最好用来保养身体、恢复体力。  
**争强好胜 -** 需要时不时眯一觉，你是58岁还是62岁？  
**博学多闻 -** 提醒一下，你现在还不知道自己的年龄……  
**恐怖领带 -** 不知道年龄又怎样？无论26岁还是62岁，你都面临“ _因无聊而窒息_ ”的危险，不是吗？  
**你 -** 你把视线转向黄色垃圾袋。看到《灰域的医学用途》灰绿色的封面从塑料袋中露出一角，想到现在正好空闲，是阅读的好时机。你坐起身，把这本书拿起来，翻开。  
**灰域的医学用途 -** ……在现代社会阻止我们展现真实自我的众多方式中，衣服可能是最压抑的……你甚至连裤子都不敢脱，对吧？  
**争强好胜 -** 脱掉裤子有什么大不了的？！  
**恐怖领带 -** 勇敢地脱吧，脱吧，脱……  
**你 -** 扯一把领带。虽然教训过领带，你还是站起身，踢掉鞋子，解开裤带，脱下你“时尚”的喇叭裤，隐约感觉尿味就是从它身上来的。难道……你什么时候尿在裤子上了？  
**平心定气 -** 为了士气，尽量避免思考涉及尿裤子或尿在裤子上的问题。  
**五感发达（触觉） -** 黄色喇叭裤的大腿部位和胯部有点紧，穿着时箍着你的身体。现在脱掉裤子，你的大腿和胯部终于摆脱束缚、重获解放，感到舒适、轻松、自由自在。  
**你 -** 也许《灰域的医学用途》在这一点上是正确的，衣服确实是一种压抑。  
**标新立异 -** 裸体即反抗。  
**你 -** 耸耸肩，把内裤也脱下来，扔在沙发上。现在，你下半身只穿着一双袜子。  
**五感发达（触觉） -** 两腿之间的重要位置凉飕飕，你能感觉到空气在那里穿行。  
**你 -** 不知道为什么，这让你觉得脆弱。不仅是意识到要害部位没有防护易受攻击，你还感到整个身体，甚至你的心，都变得比原先轻、薄、易碎。当然，你知道自己的肉体还是原先的模样——肉厚、皮肤不大干净、肚子有点太丰满，跟轻或薄或易碎根本不沾边。但感觉仍然……  
**天人感应 -** 云层呈青灰色，厚厚的积压在农场上空，雨点沥沥拉拉落下来，在泥水坑里敲出一个个向外扩散的圆环。鲁斯特把母鸡新下的蛋握在手里，它还是温热的，表面微微有点涩手。小心地把这最后一枚蛋放进篮子，鲁斯特拉起雨衣的兜帽走出鸡棚，准备返回厨房。他穿的靴子太旧，底已经被磨光纹路，而被雨水浸泡的泥地又太滑，得小心一点，心里正这么想，他踩进泥水坑，脚下一滑。一篮子蛋……  
**逻辑思维 -** 你想的太远了。  
**平心定气 -** 别想象蛋碎了。  
**你 -** 无论如何，就是那种脆弱的感觉。奇妙的是，被脆弱感侵蚀外壳，又让你感到某种放肆的自由和孤注一掷的勇敢。是的，自由又勇敢。  
**争强好胜 -** 那本书说，金比你还要压抑，他收听狂飙怪人FM都会不好意思，肯定不敢脱掉裤子。你该教他放松一点，不然他的中间名就要从“弹球”改成“压抑”了，金·“压抑”·曷城。  
**逻辑思维 -** 拜托，你勇于脱裤子是因为：1）金不在身边。2）这屋里只有你一个人。3）屋门锁着。你个怂人。  
**食髓知味 -** 金独自在房间时肯定也会脱掉裤子。  
**你 -** 等一下，为什么扯上金？  
**恐怖领带 -** 这得问你自己。  
**平心定气 -** 别问。把思绪从曷城警督身上转开，不要想象他没穿裤子。  
**你 -** 好吧，接下来做什么？回应《灰域的医学用途》的脱裤子挑战，已经完成，接下就这么光着屁股闲待着？  
**灰域的医学用途 -** _……多花点时间来接触你的身体，对你们双方都有好处。_  
**你 -** 搞不好这倒霉的书又说中了。你想起今天早些时候逛书店，抽出《迪克·马伦与错误身份》时，面对封面上穿紧身红裙抽烟的女人，你裤子中间产生的凸起，它显眼得让人尴尬。  
金也注意到了。尴尬加倍。  
**标新立异 -** 还记得封面上 _抽烟女人有性暗示的握枪方式吗？那就是“象征”。_  
**你 -** 那就是说……现在差不多该做做“清空弹夹”的事了。  
这就上手嘛。  
接着……你发现……你的身体有不同主张。  
具体来讲，就是你的下体对花花世界兴趣全无，它跟外面那悲催邮筒一个德行，就是爷们儿不起来，软趴趴的如一条被用了十年的抹布，都要发霉了。  
**五感发达（触觉） -** 插一句。蘸了水的旧抹布摸起来湿漉漉，干透了的旧抹布摸起来又发硬。你两腿中间这条，不干不湿，应该算有点发潮的旧抹布。  
**你 -** 别提抹布了，成吗？！  
**博学多闻 -** 过量饮酒和药物滥用可能造成性功能障碍和性欲减退。你应该考虑一下这种可能：因为狂饮和嗑药，你的生殖器跟你的脑子和你的座驾落得一个下场——都报废了。  
**你 -** 如果我的脑子已经报废，你现在也没法吱声！  
**博学多闻 -** 好吧，换个角度。你刚刚获得“地下同性恋组织”思想，正在考虑自己的性取向问题。但仅仅在同性恋、异性恋和双性恋之间选择是不是限制了自己……  
**你 -** 什么意思？  
**博学多闻 -** 你有没有考虑过自己其实是缺乏性欲的无性恋？  
**你 -** 把脚塞进“FALN‘极限’系列运动鞋”里，“博学多闻”住嘴了。早该这么做。  
**食髓知味 -** 应该找点什么能让你“性奋”的东西。  
**你 -** 后悔没有购买《迪克·马伦与错误身份》。如果当时买下它，现在你就可以看着封面上抽烟的女人自慰……钱不够有什么办法。  
你努力回忆封面美女，只有一团模糊的红色。  
你试着利用货车司机的女明星海报，提不起劲来。  
你在脑海中描绘银色布料下卡拉洁曼妙的曲线，总觉得不太对头。  
**食髓知味 -** 也许换个类型？  
**你 -** 有道理。性取向是一个复杂的难题。  
你回想在阳台抽烟的年轻男人，想着他抽烟的姿态，他说话的方式，他看着你的眼神，他的气味和他敞开的衬衣之下……  
仍然没戏。  
你以为自己有这个心情，可实际上还是没这个心情。你的下体已经达到清心寡欲、超然物外的境界，它完全深入虚空，确确实实什么都没有干翻。  
**循循善诱 -** 给你的想象加点背景、加点情节、加点氛围、加点感觉？  
**你 -** 比如？  
**循循善诱 -** 了不起的明星侦探走上回家之路，有人在等待他……  
**能说会道 -** 想象一个门口。岬岸公寓房间的门口，就是那样。  
金·曷城在门口，门旁边，平静地站着，安静地抽烟。他本该溶入夜色，但不远处墙壁上的挂灯和那支烟，又让他露在光里。当他吸气时，香烟亮起来，一个亮点就足以形成一个温暖的橙红色光圈，与橙红色的夹克一样，把他罩在其中。他吐气时，灰白的烟在夜里晃动、飘散，留下影子旋转、轻跳一下、溜走，这让他显得格外孤独。可他有得是耐心，一点不着急，只是抽着烟，好像在等什么……  
**你 -** 金在等什么？  
**恐怖领带 -** 等你。  
**你 -** 什么？  
**食髓知味 -** 注视他从夹克袖口露出的小臂，你知道那里的皮肤不可能细腻光滑，但摸起来会是干燥、柔软、温暖的。你可以把手伸到他的衣服下面，去了解他的每一道疤痕、每一处褶皱、每一寸……像一个失忆者摸遍整座城市……  
**你 -** 停！  
**恐怖领带 -** 怎么了？  
**食髓知味 -** 不喜欢这个想象？  
**你 -** 不可以想着搭档自慰。  
**逻辑思维 -** 把一个人当作欲望对象是对其的贬抑，甚至侮辱，你是这个意思吗？  
**你 -** 不……只是……金是好哥们儿。对着好哥们儿发情，太诡异了。  
**逻辑思维 -** 好哥们儿意味着你们会支持对方、帮助对方，有时照料对方、容忍对方的某些缺点，无论顺境还是逆境都不背叛对方，甚至愿意为对方去死……这跟人们对“伴侣”或“妻子”“女友”的期待有什么不同？  
**你 -** 呃……  
**逻辑思维 -** 哦，对了，两者之间就差个“性欲”。如果它出现了，你为什么害怕加上它呢？  
**你 -** 呃，不，呃……  
**五感发达（听觉） -** 敲门声传来。  
**你 -** 从沙发上跳起来。“来了。”你拉开屋门。  
金·曷城警督站在外面，他来敲门找你，一起去见“猪猪女侠”。  
**金·曷城 -** 他看着来开门的你，视线往下移。  
他扭开脸，抬手抓住门把，用力一拉，让门在你们之间“砰”的一声关上。  
**你 -** 根本用不着低头看。感受到关门激起的空气流动，就足以让你意识到自己哪些部位裸着。  
**金·曷城 -** “麻烦你穿上……符合RCM警官身份的服装。”他在门外说，声音不高，听起来镇定得不正常。  
**通情达理 -** 曷城警督这样说是怕有人听到有损RCM形象，他真正想说的是：“把你该死的裤子穿上！”吼出来，也许后面再跟一句，“再光着屁股跑，我就要给你上铐了！”  
**食髓知味 -** 哦……有趣。  
**平心定气 -** “有趣”个屁，别添乱。  
**你 -** 奔向沙发，捡起内裤，发现你的身体赶这会儿摆脱性冷淡，“性奋”起来了。“混账！”你一边骂，一边穿上内裤，然后把自己往喇叭裤里塞。单腿蹦着套裤腿时摔倒在沙发上，真是一团糟。你终于提上裤子、系上裤带，没有忘记拉上拉索。你忘了什么？  
**你 -** 哦，洗手！你奔向卫生间，洗干净双手。  
对着镜子查看自己是否变得怪异。算了，原本就挺怪的。  
你终于整理好自己，拉开门走出去。  
**金·曷城 -** 他扫了你一眼，确认你穿着裤子。“走吧。”  
**通情达理 -** 他生气了，非常生气。  
**同舟共济 -** 应该跟金解释一下。  
**食髓知味 -** 怎么解释？跟他说，你尝试想着他自慰？  
**逻辑思维 -** 回想一下，最开始为什么要脱裤子？  
**你 -** 哦……你终于又想起《灰域的医学用途》这本破书。“金……”你叫他。  
**金·曷城 -** “你要说什么？”他的声音显得克制，或者说很压抑——大概在压抑怒气。  
**你 -** “我们逛书店的时候，你记得我买了一本《灰域的医学用途》。那上面说衣服在压抑我们，阻止我们展现真实的自我……”  
**金·曷城 -** “所以你就把裤子脱了？”  
**你 -** “差不多吧。”  
**金·曷城 -** “你计划不穿裤子外出以展示‘真实自我’？”  
**你 -** “不，只在房间里。你突然敲门，我……没顾得上穿裤子。”  
**金·曷城 -** “好吧。”金干巴巴地回应。  
**通情达理 -** 你的解释毫无意义。  
**能说会道 -** 也许换一个策略？  
**你 -** 你换了个亲切放肆的语调。“得了吧，别生气。我只是开门时没穿裤子而已。”  
**金·曷城 -** “只是？”  
**你 -** “又没什么人看到。”  
**金·曷城 -** “你暗示我不是人类？”这有点像找茬。  
**你 -** “不。我是说，除了你和卡拉洁，应该不会有人看到。这层只住了这三个人。我不穿裤子，你看到了，好像没什么大问题。卡拉洁看到……也没什么关系。”  
**金·曷城 -** “卡拉洁看到也没什么关系？”金微微眯起眼睛，“等一下……你是不是和她发生过性关系？”他声音里有什么东西快绷断了，“你该早告诉我。RCM警官跟涉案人员上床……”  
**你 -** “没有！我没有跟卡拉洁发生性关系，连接吻都没有，什么都没有。”你疯狂澄清，“只跟她在走廊里聊过两句。”  
**金·曷城 -** “那你……”  
**你 -** “我只是……不在乎她看见我没穿裤子。”话说出口，你意识到，比起被卡拉洁看到没穿裤子，你似乎更不希望被曷城警督看到。  
**食髓知味 -** 或者正好相反？  
**你 -** “我觉得……被她……或你看到，都没关系。”  
**金·曷城 -** “你觉得一丝不挂地在广场跑一圈也没关系，是吗？”  
**你 -** “呃……”  
**恐怖领带 -** 为什么金的反应这么“剧烈”？你只不过是开门时忘了穿裤子，解释一下就应该足够让人消气。为什么他还在怄气？为什么他不依不饶？  
**疑神疑鬼 -** 也许弄错了生气的原因？或者……那不是生气而是遮掩什么？  
**金·曷城 -** “那是公然猥琐罪。”  
**你 -** “我知道。在公共场合裸露下体是……嗯，公然猥琐罪。”  
**金·曷城 -** “RCM警官应该知道。”  
**你 -** “我知道。我还处理过相关案件。”  
**金·曷城 -** 金摘下眼镜，低头用手帕擦拭镜片，他轻轻叹了口气。悄悄地、不易被察觉的叹气，但你注意到了。  
**你 -** “抱歉。”  
**金·曷城 -** “反正你没出屋门，也只有我看到，没什么可抱歉的。”他戴上眼镜，“我们去木板道，看看这次能否找回你的枪吧。”  
**你 -** 点头。  
**食髓知味 -** 哦……记得“标新立异”说过，“象征”。  
**平心定气 -** 大家都安静点儿。

完


End file.
